Hearts of Two Kinds: The Beginning of the End
by BurningPassion95
Summary: When Rosalinda, a young hedgehog who finds herself in a foriegn land, she has to fight her way through countless members of G.U.N. all at the same time trying to figure out her past. Wil an adventure with a little romance among friends lead them home?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! My previous account "Claire the Hedgehog" is going to be shut down. It was my very first and I haven't used it in years! I will be transferring all of my previous stories and information over to "BurningPassion95". I will rename the facebook updates and so forth. This is one of the few stories I had, I have more on my flash drive I will upload and update! I am trying to lengthen the chapters so let me know what you think! I have been working on this editing for a good three hours so I hope you enjoy! Remember I own nothing of SEGA except the transferring account. Please Read and review for continuous postings! God Bless! –Roxanne.

Unknown P.O.V.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I looked down at my boots, which had been scuffed with black burn marks and caked with mud. The additional pigment of this cursed place had ruined the original teal color that coated my shoes.

"I hope you're happy! This was my only pair of designers I had!" I yelled out to the empty province, not like anyone was going to answer me.

This was great…just great. I wake up in this weird place, and I couldn't figure out what was going on. You can only imagine the pain and suffering I have gone through the past few minutes of being here, where ever "here" is…whatever. My name is Rosalinda Cain, hedgehog citizen living in the heart of Mobious. To my dismay I have been sent to this disquieting place that is crawling with fowl creatures…

I sighed and began pacing not even sure what more I could do to help myself. All I wanted was to get the heck out of here, and maybe even find some lunch. I was starving! I hated every minute of being out here. I was cold, hungry, lost, and…alone. I looked up despairingly to the empty roads, which had no life traveling upon them.

I am sure it would not have even been so bad being in this strange place if 'they' weren't so argumentative since I arrived, the creatures so to speak. Oddly enough they spoke my language, but I still didn't trust them.

"Hey! There it is Mark, I found it!" a strange voice cried out, causing me to jump in alarm.

"Lets get it!"

Looking up troubled, I saw the group of soldiers you could say, who all carried strange contraptions.

"They already figured out where I went, but how?" I said gathering my composure.

Perhaps they're smarter then I presumed…this could be fun. I laughed, as one of them got close.

"Okay, think!" I whispered as I tried to figure out which way I should set off. Anywhere is better than here I suppose.

"Hey stop right there!" I froze and turned as one of the dark suited creatures reached for my quills. I instantly growled and dashed off with them close on my heels.

Taking a quick run towards the nearest escape, I dashed down the alleyway not bothering to look back at those who were after me.

"Oh, there's my getaway!" I laughed trying to encourage myself to keep running forward, even though my heart told me to keep running, my mind was begging me to stop and rest.

"Hold it right there!" a large figure stepped in front of me, nearly running me over if I hadn't have moved.

"Whoa! Wrong way! Wrong way!" I yelped as the strangers began to block my path; soon they began to create a boundary line of militia, leaving me limited area to escape.

Running back around the corner from where I started, I began to hear sirens closing in after me.

"Oh common! I didn't do anything!" I said looking at them all behind me.

Picking up the pace, I made a dart for the freeway that was lodged closer to the hill.

"Follow her! She is going to escape!"

Looking over my shoulder, two silhouettes rode on what looked to be a motorcycle; they were gaining on me…great.

"Pull over! You are surrounded! Give up and we won't use force!" the man yelled from a speakerphone.

"Screw that!" I yelled back looking at him and then ahead of me.

Instead of continuing after me, he pulled a gun and began shooting.

"Ahh!" Startled by this outcome from him, raced towards a moving vehicle, which was only a hand reach away. I leaped into the back of the trunk bed and ducked as another bullet came firing at me.

"Huh?" I heard an old man murmur under his breath as he noticed the commotion behind him.

The driver than began slowing down and pulling to the side of the road.

"No! Keep driving!" I growled lowly.

"What? I must be hearing things. Who said that?" he muttered looking behind him.

"Drive man drive!" I growled perking up behind him.

"Ahh! It's a talking rodent!" he cried in horror.

"Technically I am a hedgehog, but If you ask me that's just being prejudice-Wah!" halting the breaks ruthlessly, I was sent tumbling back in the side of the trunk.

"Please! Have mercy on my soul!" he cried as he jumped out of the car and down the side of the road.

I just watched for a second, bewildered and a little insulted. Since I have ended up in this peculiar world, I have been shown nothing but offensive, distressing, and revolting behaviors from all kinds! Certainly there was some class here now right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A/N: This chapter was fun, I have good ideas running through for additional chapters! Okay so my original laptop that had every little story I have never even got to publish is DEAD. I am ordering a new battery… But I have a flash drive which had a few stories I can still work on. Remember to read and review and God Bless!

I sat there quietly, hoping they would just disappear. I listened to the screeching tires on the dry pavement, along with the stomping of boots as they neared me. My ears slanted back as one of the men came forward.

"Alright hedgehog, I am giving you to the count of three, to get out of that car with your hands in the air." Someone said with the speakerphone.

Peeking out a bit, I saw that I was enclosed…joy.

"Common hedgehog! One! Two!..."

"Alright! Don't get snappy." I said leaning up unsure if I was being stupid or reasonable in the situation.

All their eyes locked on me. Jumping down carefully, they all gasped and backed up. I looked at them surprised. These creatures were quite interesting…I have never seen one up close before. The general took a step towards me, setting the gun back in his pocket.

"Good, now we are just going to have you go for a little ride." The man said smiling, gesturing to one of his machines. I glared and turned my head looking at the dark automobile.

"She has issues with you boss…" one of them whispered. The general made a laugh as he looked at me.

"What? That thing? That's stupid! You know all animals don't have feelings about things!" he said shaking his head.

I bared my teeth as he began to bloat…as if he knew.

"Besides, once we have her taken care of this, we can-OUCH! What the heck?" The officer looked at me as I had my hands on my hips, watching him angrily.

"She just slapped you!" the officer yelled.

"You think I don't know that?"

"Has your mother ever taught you manners?" I growled looking at him critically.

He gasped for a second looking at me in horror.

"I mean really, I expect some dignified justice here when I am consulting someone of your species…but honestly! You are all talk and no bite! You don't have the slightest clue about me at all!" I barked frustrated.

"How dare you!" he snapped glaring at me. "Of the inconsiderate things…Alright, cuff her up! I have had enough of this. The captain has given us orders and we will fill them out."

They tried grabbing hold of me again; this time I did a roundhouse kick sending one onto another.

"Why cant you boys just leave a girl alone?" I growled as I started to run down the highway.

"She is going one-hundred and ten miles an hour sir! What is your next command?" The general sat there silent, twiddling with his gun.

"Lets go ahead and position a cable lock in. We can direct her west and she ought to be captured in a matter of seconds." He replied bluntly.

A moment later, a few policemen had passed me for some reason, and began to sharply turn my way.

"Ahh!" Letting out a scream, I dodged the in coming road block and headed for the side exit.

"Are you crazy?" I huffed as I stumbled over the pavement. Those idiots just tried to run me over! I thought furious.

"She's almost there! Get ready!"

As I continued running, I could see a faint light ahead of yellow and an assortment of red.

"Huh?...OH SHOOT!" I dropped my speed and was sent plummeting on the ground, leading to a minor head wound and a scratch on my leg, which ripped my skinny jeans.

"Don't move!"

Turning myself around, there before me was a large group of armed militia. All of them were staring in my direction targeted on me. I raised my hands above me, and began to step aside.

It was silent…I held my breath as I stared into the cold-blooded faces of the soldiers. Each one of them, gun pointed in my path, had the mark of fortitude. I felt chills run down my spine, as the general came towards me yet again. The clanking of his boots, and the smell of his cigar, made me cringe. I secured my footing, waiting for anything he might do. He stopped walking, when he was right in front of me, staring down at me.

Taking a breath of smoke and exhaling it, he blew it in my face, talk about rude! I began coughing sickened by the odor. He laughed maliciously. Glancing up to him, and with out faltering, I stomped on his foot with full strength. My steel-toed boots letting out a hard crunch sound, I bet I fractured his foot…

Letting out a howl of pain, he stumbled and fell down on his back. I presently glared at him with a small sneer. He deserved it.

"Sir, are you alright?" one of the officials whispered as he pulled him back up.

Shoving him off, the general snarled harshly at me. "Alright! I want this monster taken care of at once! No additional commands."

He seemed angry. No, that's an understatement. He was enraged! Ignoring his temper tantrum, I focused on the grouping that was before me.

"Dude, what do we do? I was by no means qualified to deal with animals!" one of them whispered once the general was back in his cab.

"Why you asking me? I don't know either!" the other answered.

I decided I could probably make a run for it. But then again, I'm tired of running away all the time…I wish I were back home, with my friends and family. Last thing I wanted to be is here.

"Look guys, I'm giving you both two options. One, you can either let me go the easy way, or we can settle this my way. Which is it gonna be?" I said cutting a smile at the two boys. They looked at me and then backed up again, this time clicking a large switch.

"Oh, so you're going to shoot me again?" I whispered surprised but cautiously.

Jumping in front of the two soldiers, they both screamed and ducked as I leaped on one and slamming into the other, hoping to keep them down long enough for me to get away.

"Hold it!" one of the men yelled standing in front of me.

"Heck no!" I snapped pushing him down and running off again.

One of the soldiers saw I was fleeing, so he began firing at me. That, in turn, made everyone start freaking out.

"How long will these hostilities last?" I whispered irritated.

"Quick! Set the cable line!" One of the soldiers yelled. Looking back at him, and then at the freeway, I could see a high voltage line fence.

"Oh no!" I snapped. Stopping in my tracks, I realized I only had two options. One, try and get over the fence. Or two, give in to these freaks. Well…Nah, lets go with plan A. I took a deep breath.

"Okay Rosie…easy girl." I backed up some more, and braced my self.

"One…two…three!" I ran as fast as I could, and jumped. As I glided over the power fence, I could feel the rasping electricity sparking my boot.

"Wahhh!" making a terrible land onto the rigid earth, I couldn't help but start laughing, realizing I actually got away.

"Well, that could of gone better." Brushing off the dirt, I could feel the adrenalin charge back in me once more. I began laughing to myself as I could see the annoyance in the militia's face. The general cursed and threw down his cap on the ground.

"This isn't the end hedgehog! You hear me? I am just getting fired up!" I smiled and blew an air kiss to him.

"See ya round boys!" I had to get out of here, this was no place for a lady of my taste.

I looked once more to the militia that was watching me in frustration. "And, your right general. This isn't the end. Clear in your mind it isn't…this is only the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh this is getting good! Eh, what will happen? ;) Okay I have almost everything done for transferring information! "Claire the Hedgehog" information will be changed and moved here in a bit. Thanks for all the patience guys! Please Read and Review and God bless! **

**Chapter 3.**

Rosalinda's P.O.V.

Once I knew I was out of harm's way, I slowed down to catch my breath behind a nearby building. Sweat dripped down my face as I knelled down exhausted, trying not to pass out. My feet ached from the long run, and my throat was parched.

"Jeez, I got to stop these crazed runs I got going for me." I mumbled pushing my quills back.

"Trent look! A doggie!" startled by the unexpected outbreak, I backed into the corner where it was a bit darker.

Did I just hear a kid? Great, hopefully I was in the dim enough where they couldn't glimpse me. Peeking around the corner, I could see two figures approaching. I sank back against the wall, and waited uneasily.

"Sophie!" I could now hear a young boys voice. This wasn't good.

"Sophie, wait for me!"

It was hushed. The only sound was of the pant from the two strangers and me. Turning my head to them, I could see a girl and a boy. The girl was just a bit shorter than me, but the other one…not so much. They didn't seem to bad, and well…curiosity got the better of me.

Standing up right, I looked at them both. Their eyes pinned on me. I braced my hands just incase I had to get away again.

"Hi…" The little girl whispered, raising her hand up to wave. My body tensed from her movement, but I realized she was just being welcoming. She tried walking up to me, but the boy grabbed her fiercely.

"No! We don't know if is friendly!"

"But I think its scared Trent…it must be lost." She said sadly.

He let out a loud sigh trying to be understanding but serious to the young girl. "Sophie…Mom wanted us home thirty minutes ago. I am sure the last thing she wants us is bringing home another dog."

I smiled.

"Well its your lucky day, I am not a dog." I whispered cautiously peering out. Both of the kids looked at me surprised but curiously.

"My name is Rosalinda…I am a hedgehog." I whispered quietly.

The little girl, who I called by the name of Sophie, grinned and looked at the boy who I suppose is Trent surprised.

"She talked!"

The boy stared at me with alarmed eyes. He had dark brown shaggy hair, and the girl had a long blonde ponytail with straight cut bangs. I stepped forward towards the little girl who seemed comfortable with me, all the while looking at Trent nervously.

"Hey there, your names Sophie huh? I am lost. You think you can tell me where I am?" I said kneeling down to her height.

She nodded getting a beam on her face. "Your in Texas."

I blinked confused by the name. "Texas? Is that the name of this world?"

The girl looked at me with a mystified face, obviously confused. Trent came up to me and looked at me with a curious glance.

"Did you hit your head or something? Your kind of bleeding bad…" I looked up to see blood running on the side of my head, must have been when I fell.

"Oh, ha-ha, naw that's nothing." I said giving a reassuring smile. "But I still don't understand what's going on…" I whispered staring down.

"Strange, you certainly aren't human."

Looking back up to the boy, he had his sister behind him protectively still suspicious. I nodded giving a friendly gesture. The boy looked to be close to twelve. The girl possibly could be around ten or eleven. As myself, I am sixteen years. I crossed my arms and sighed. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Rosa-Rosalinda, where did you come from?" Sophie whispered looking attentively at me.

I couldn't help but smile thinking of home…

"Well, it's on a far away planet called Mobious. Apparently I got transported here and now, I am a heap of trouble." I whispered hearing some calls that could be the soldiers.

"Can't we help?" Trent said looking at me anxious. I chuckled giving a shake to my head.

"Thanks for the offer, but the last thing I need is getting two youngsters like yourselves into a whole lot of mischief. Go on and get home now, I don't want you both caught up in this." I turned around and began running back out to the street.

"Wait! Rosie! Don't go!" Sophie cried. I stopped, and looked back slightly.

"Sorry kid…I got to get going." I whispered in reply. I then dashed off, hoping I could find someone familiar in this chaotic place.

It had been an hour or two and well, I was just not getting any closer to anything I hoped for. My stomach was the only reminder of what I needed to do, and well, that's finding something to eat. The soldiers passed me by when I had climbed a tree; they didn't even realize where I had gone. Looking over to a near by café, I saw there was plenty of things to eat. But probably walking over wasn't a good choice. But I was so hungry, and I wasn't for sure how long I could go by without food. Letting out a sigh, I sat down on the bench looking at the pastries that were gawking at me in the window.

"Perchance I could figure out a way to snag a bite…" I thought to myself.

Walking over quietly, I peeked in through the doorway. A round-bellied man carried a large wooden crate over to the shelf, while humming to himself. While he wasn't looking, I walked inside. Just when I was about to grab a loaf of bread, he turned and began to go mad.

"Agh! A RAT!"

"Uh oh!" Letting out a scream, I ran out of the building with a fist full of pots and kettles being thrown in my direction.

"Stay out you filthy pest! I will due away with you if you come back in my kitchen!" I looked back, my ears flattened by the curses put out at me. He slammed his door shut and closed the window blinds.

"I'm not a rat…" I mumbled kicking my boot at the dirt frustrated. Looking around, I saw another tree that was a bit larger with an expense amount of brush.

"I guess I could crash here for the night." I whispered as I climbed up into the tree. One night with out a meal won't kill me, but these people might if I'm not careful. Letting out a loud yawn, I settled my self and before I knew it I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WARNING! These next few chapters are a little more distressful. I made a few changes along the way. Please read and review for continuous updates! God Bless! –Roxanne.

**Chapter 4. **

The sun was shinning bright the next morning. I could only imagine how things would be today. Carefully climbing down from the branch, I stretched my legs and ran my hands through my quills. As I walked along the sidewalk, humming to myself, I took a minute to look at the surroundings. The sky was stunning…just like back home. I smiled and closed my eyes as the wind rushed through my quills. Since it was still early, there wasn't as many people around, as so I thought.

"Hey look out!"

"Huh? OPH!" I gasped as I was impacted into someone, but in instinct began clinging onto the person to prevent from falling. Opening my eyes I realized I was hanging onto Trent by the arm as he sped down the sidewalk on his skateboard.

"Hey! Good to see you!" He called to me happily.

Rubbing my head from where I got hit, I glared sternly at him. "You people need a lesson on directions! You nearly killed me!" I growled trying to balance myself as he sped down a hill.

"Sorry, I am-"

"LOOK OUT FOR THE-" before I could finish he hit a curb and we were both sent tumbling onto the grass.

I immediately stopped myself from rolling and looking around for Trent concerned.

"Wow! That was amazing!"

I looked up to see Trent grinning wildly as he held his hand out to help me up. Just as he helped me up, he took me in a bear hug and swung me around happily.

"Gah! Cant breath!" I wailed trying to break free of the grip.

"Sorry!" he replied setting me down quickly. He was wearing some protective equipment, and beside him was the skateboard, which now was split in the middle.

"Uhh, sorry about your board…" I mumbled scratching my head.

He smirked and shrugged. "That's okay it was an accident. I can always get me another."

I smiled but became very aware of a strong scent that seemed to make my mouth water. He stopped and watched me as I circled him.

"Uhh…what are you doing?"

I came to his backpack, and could smell food. Cheese and fruit, and other assortments were included. I was famished.

"Trent…do you have anything I could eat perhaps?" I said coming back in front of him.

X

"Sounds like you have had a pretty rough start here…" Trent whispered as he ate his sandwich.

"You would be surprised…things aren't always what they seem…" I whispered looking back out to the clouds.

I finished my dish in a heartbeat, and was observed curiously by Trent who was slowly eating his meal.

"Mm, this is good! Want to have some turkey?" I looked at it and sniffed it curiously.

"Ahck! That smells like…Uhh, no thanks pal." I said pushing it back.

He sighed and pulled out another apple.

"Here, I think you need it more than I do." I looked at the juicy fruit and took it gratefully.

"You know, my sister couldn't stop talking about you yesterday." He said with a light laugh.

I looked at him taken aback.

"She was talking about me...really?" I whispered surprised.

He nodded with a grin.

"She was trying to tell my mom that a yellow hedgehog had came from another planet…Mom was sort of mad at me…Telling me I was putting non-sense in my sisters head."

I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed along.

"It must be nice to be able to do everything like this. Going anywhere you want when you want." Trent said with desire. "People always telling you what to do…where to go. I sometimes feel I don't have a choice in life. Where are you going to go Rosalinda? I mean, it's kind of sad you're out here on your own." He said sorrowfully.

I shrugged. "I'm stronger than I look Trent. I've grown up on my own since I was born."

"What about your parents? Who took care of you?"

"Well…they both…are gone…there was an calamity." I whispered not feeling completely comfortable discussing the past event.

Trent just gazed at me with heart broken eyes. As if he has never heard of pain or agony.

"I could never live with out my friends or my momma."

I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Common now, I'm here aren't I?"

He smiled and just nodded. I stood up and sniffed the air, a tainted smell raised the hairs on my neck.

"What's the matter?" he said as I traced the odd smell.

"I'm not sure but there is a whole lot of commotion." I continued sniffing and listening quietly.

That's when it hit me.

"Fire."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys, this chapter almost made me cry…it's a bit of a tear jerker, but it gets better! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! I appreciate anything! God bless! –Roxanne.

**Chapter 5.**

"Rosalinda! Rosie slow down!"

"No way! You speed up!" I snapped as I ran down the street.

Fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances began to emerge above the horizon. I picked up my speed, and came into sight of the scene. A fire was beyond control…a small house was engulfed in flames.

"I just hope everyone's out…" I whispered as Trent came up to me panting.

"Sir! Sir? Have you seen my baby? He is this tall and he was next to me just a minute ago!" I turned my head to see a frantic mother.

The fire officer shook his head as he talked on his communicator.

"No mam, but don't worry! I'm sure he is right around here, I will send my men to check!"

The woman broke down in tears as she looked at the house desperately and the area, taken over by trauma and concern.

"Sam! Someone just said a boy went inside that house!" one of the firemen called frantically.

The mother began shaking her head and dashed for the home that was on the brink of collapsing, only to be stopped by two of the officers.

"NO! No let me go! Michael! Michael is in there!" she screamed kicking and clawing angrily.

My heart went out to her… I looked back to the house, which had toxic fumes blowing out through cracks and windows.

"Darn it!" I snapped to myself angrily. I began running, but was gripped on my wrist, causing me to jolt back. "Gah! Trent! Let me go!" I said glaring.

"Rosalinda, that house is going to collapse any minute! You cant-" Ignoring his words, I yanked off and bolted through the door.

I coughed numerous times as the smoke packed my lungs. The whole house was like an inferno, and each second I was in there, was a second against time for that boys life.

"Hey-Michael where are you?" I cried out. As I listened for a reply, I stampeded through the house. A sound, a reply, any clue to where she was is all I needed to get him out.

"Help! Momma! Momma!" Those words flashed in my head like a siren. I stormed through the hall still chocking on my own air. When the boy saw me, he instantly ruptured in tears. At first I thought he was afraid, but the moment I was there, he ran into my arms.

"Buddy! Buddy common!" the boy begged.

I looked over to see a large dog whining weakly trying to follow. Picking the dog and Michael up quickly, I turned on my heel and darted to where I had entered.

"Darn it!" I snapped as a piece of the ceiling came down. Backing up, I looked for another solution out. Looking over, I groaned shifting the boy and dog protectively preparing myself for the jump.

"That will have to do…"

X

Trent's P.O.V.

I shifted my feet impatiently. The fire has increased and there is still no sign of Rosalinda.

"Please…oh please God…" the mother was praying loudly, still watching the flames overwhelm the home.

I frowned and looked at her. I placed my hand on her shoulder reassuringly, and looked back towards the door. Seconds past…then minutes…it felt like hours, and there was still no sign of them.

"No! No!" the woman cried, as the house began to fall in heaps of ashes.

"NO! My baby! My baby!" the woman tried to run forward, but I restricted her back by holding her firmly, assisted by the other men.

She cried in my shoulder and began to shake as the house burned to the ground. Over come with emotions, I started crying. "She didn't make it…She didn't make it." I whispered. -

Trent's P.O.V.

Everyone was still. The only sound was the burning of the flames, and the poor distressed mother's cries. I rocked the woman comfortingly. What more could one do? I closed my eyes…

"How could it have gone like this…" I whispered.

"T-Trent…" My eyes flashed open. The mother and I spun around to see Rosalinda holding the little boy, and a dog whom was panting wearily. Both were covered in ashes and smoke.

"He…is alright." she gasped, as she stepped closer to us.

Looking up I saw she had busted through the near by window, which was now only a shatter remains of the house above it, as more fell to the surface.

"Oh my! Michael! Michael! You're going to be just fine sweetie!" The mother grabbed the child with joy and ran to one of the officers, not even acknowledging the foreign hedgehogs presence.

"Hey! We got him! Bring the paramedics over!" she cried with delight.

The police and everyone came over, crowding the young child, rushing him to the ambulance. I was so distracted that I forgot about Rosalinda who had got her here in the first place! Turning around, the hedgehog was laying on her side. The dog, which was with her, was licking her face tiredly. I knelt down at first, a little scared. Then my instincts kicked in.

"Oh man! Hey!" I yelled. "Hey! We need help! Please!" I begged.

One of the paramedics ran over and looked at her with shock. He quickly grabbed an air mask, placing it on her trying to get her to breathe.

"Hey, can you hear me?" He stifled behind his mask.

I brushed her quills behind her, which were covered in black residue. Rosalinda was still unconscious and not answering.

"Is she alright? Is she going to be alright?" I asked timidly. He nodded as he monitored her heart rate.

"She just needs some oxygen, she passed out from the lack of it." I smiled in complete relief. Her eyes began to open, and she lightly lifted her hand and placed it on the paramedic who was checking her pulse.

"The…b-boy …is he okay?" she whispered with a slight muffle. He leaned down to hear her faint voice. "He survived, thanks to you. He will be just fine." He said smiling. She smiled back and tried to lean up weakly.

"Wait…" just as I began to protest for her to lie down, she removed her mask and raised her hand weakly to the dog that was lying down wearily.

"B-Buddy, here boy…" she whispered sliding it on his face. The dogs breathing began to ease down and he began to wag his tail at her. She gently stroked his face soothingly, before she leaned over and fell into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to give a big THANK YOU! To _The Mystery the Hedgehog _Who has been the very 1st to even review over my work! Thanks so much, I appreciate the support! And to all you out there who are still reading, I have been getting notices that over a hundred of you are reading my chapters but are not giving any feed back. This one little review is on a strand of hope, so please review review review! God Bless! – Roxanne.**

Rosalinda's P.O.V.

I felt myself in warm plush, and I could smell a scent of cinnamon and perhaps ginger. But I felt so feeble…why? I have battled countless times and have never taken a blow like this. My chest wouldn't stop throbbing…an ache in my side kept reminding me what got me here in the first place. How much I longed to escape all this pain, just for a moment.

I opened my eyes to have the daylight haze my vision for a mere second. Once my sight cleared, I was able to see I was in a large room with a TV, couch, chairs and tables.

"What…where am I?" I mumbled leaning up, instantly feeling pain over my chest.

"Oh, your awake!" Looking over, I saw a woman with dark blonde hair who was wearing a long white jacket walk over to me cautiously.

Brushing my quills down, I stared at her with curiosity. My clothes were still on, and I still was covered in black ash. I grimaced. She strolled over with a grin and sat on the sofa next to me.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she whispered nervously.

I thought about that for a moment. I could barley remember everything that occurred the night before.

"I'm alright…" I took an effort to stand up, but was gently pushed back down.

"Hang on! You're still recovering. Give your self a little more time to recuperate." She answered as she helped me on the sofa.

I frowned. The last place I wanted to be was stuck inside.

"Well then." I mumbled sitting down annoyed. "Who are you?" I looked at her firmly.

She smiled showing white teeth. "My name is Saline. Don't worry, you're in good hands."

I still didn't trust her. I didn't like being in a place I wasn't familiar with…nor did I like being ordered to do something.

"Are you hungry or thirsty perhaps?"

My ears snapped up immediately. She smiled at my reaction and walked over to a small fridge.

"Lets see we have fruit…vegetables…sandwiches-"

"MOM!"

I nearly jumped alarmed hearing the sudden scream.

"Sophie? What's wrong honey?"

"Sophie?" I whispered confused.

A little girl came running in the room with a long blonde braid.

"Mommy! Turn on the news!" she cried out pulling on her sleeves.

Saline looked at her for a moment, and then walked over to the television.

"What's so important about the news?" she asked as she began flipping through channels.

Turning around, I saw Trent had just walked in holding a large backpack.

"Its about Rosalinda, she's a celeb." Trent said sitting next to me.

'I am in their home…' I thought to myself.

We all looked at the TV.

"Breaking news! A fire on Seventh Street late last night left us all in terror! Not only did the fire destroy everything in its path, but also young five-year-old Michael Lucas was trapped in the home! Thinking they wouldn't be able to retrieve the boy, a golden furred hedgehog came to the rescue!" A photo of me came next to the screen a second later.

"Amazing! This hedgehog went in with the risk of her own life for this boy, and she actually made it out alive! Even saving the family pet along the way!"

"Its true! I-I met her, she came in my shop the other day!" a bystander announced excitedly.

It was the man from the pastry store.

"Oh-ho-ho, Mr. I'm to good for rats, I met her! Oh blah! Why don't you..."I stopped as Trent and Sophie looked at me concerned.

I growled rolling my eyes. "Nothing."

"This is truly a miracle! We even got the chance to talk to Michael a few days after his recovery."

A video screen came on, showing the boy clean as a whistle, sitting with his mom, and his dog sitting up by his feet.

"So Michael, you doing okay?" the interviewer asked holding the microphone to him.

"Yeah, I am better. Buddy is too!" he said with a smile patting his dog that was huffing happily.

"What happened that night? Can you tell us?" the interviewer was now talking to the mother.

"Well, we were all inside that morning having breakfast together, nothing out of the usual. But I noticed there was the smell of something burning. When I went to check upstairs, I saw my guest room was burning intensively and it was going through the ceiling and house. I still haven't figured out how it happened, but I ran downstairs to get Michael out. We were both outside only a few moments later when the house was in flames and the fire department arrived." She paused trying to hold back a crack in her voice as she placed a hand on her sons shoulder.

"Mommy didn't know but Buddy was still in my room, and I wasn't going to leave my best friend!" Michael said grabbing his dog in a gentle hug, receiving a big lick on his cheek.

"That's when you realized he was missing." The interviewer added showing sympathy for them both.

"Yes, we are just grateful that we are all out."

"Truly a miracle, and we are glad you are all safe and sound."

"Thank you very much." The mother whispered whipping her eyes.

"Yet the question still leaves us hanging, 'who is this hedgehog?' Where did she come from? This is First Alert News, coming to you." The interview was over;.

We were all silent. No one said a word. Saline walked over to me and knelt down to my height.

"Don't worry about this sweetie…It will just take a little time for everyone to get used to you." My face relaxed and I nodded.

We were all quiet for a minute or two, unsure what to say.

I broke the silence by letting out a distressed cough, probably over exaggerated more than anything. Saline looked at me and gave a smile.

"Sophie, you go get some towels. Trent, go start lunch, we have a lot of work to do!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to two of my interviewers! I appreciate your feedback, and I as well have had a few laughs through these chapters! See I update quick now don't I? ;) Ha! Well anyway guys, I went ahead and added two chapters instead of one because I am on a roll and I just can't wait! The romance is kickin' in gear! Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! God Bless! – Roxanne.**

Trent's P.O.V.

"Trent! Rosie is funny!" Sophie giggled as she sprayed the hedgehog with the water hose.

Rosalinda grinned and shook her fur like a dog and drenched her clothes as she continued to play in the water, easing out the black residue that stained her fur. I grinned as she laughed cheerfully.

"Okay Rosie, now scrub this on you." Sophie said holding out a bottle of conditioner.

She spat some water from her mouth and looked at it with interest. She then began to clean herself again, as I just sat there and enjoyed my magazine.

"Sophie! Trent!" I looked over to see mom carrying a few bags.

"Momma! Rosie is all clean!" Sophie cried excitedly, as the hedgehog walked out of the water.

Rosalinda's P.O.V.

I smiled as I saw Saline coming around with some bags at hand. I shook some more water from my quills as she came over with a towel.

"I picked up some clothes that should fit you properly. Lets get you cleaned up and then we can all have some lunch." She said while handing Trent a few bags.

"Trent, you go work on the sandwiches, Sophie and Rosalinda, lets go upstairs." Saline added.

Following quietly, I was led to a room with a large bed and decent furniture.

"This is my room!" Sophie said proudly sitting on the bed.

I smiled.

"Its very pretty." I replied admiring the butterflies she had decorated on her wall.

She giggled and looked at Saline who was taking some clothes out of the bag.

"Alright, lets see what we have here."

I tried on different outfits which all fit me perfectly.

"I really like this one." I said pleased.

I had on dark leather brown boots, tight tuck in jeans, an auburn scarf, a snug soft lace trim cotton shirt, and a gold locket that I already had. Saline even found me a pair of thin tight white leather gloves with a gold ring.

"Awe! You look like my dress up dolls!" Sophie cried causing me to blush.

Saline began laughing and smiled as I admired myself in the mirror.

"Do you wear makeup? I got some just incase." Saline asked casually as I played with my curly quills.

When I was completely done, I had brown/black eyeliner and mascara on, a natural looking base, soft straight quills, and a small cream bow on.

"You look really pretty Rosalinda!" Sophie said giving me a hug.

"Gracias hermana, muchas gracias." I whispered to her smiling to myself again, looking at us both in the mirror.

"Oh wait, I have a little something for you." Trent said handing me an encased box.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"Well, it's a techno watch. It has a GPS, clock, and it might just come in handy."

I smiled gratefully.

"Oh thank you! This might just help me if I get lost again!" I replied grinning.

We all began laughing, when there was a weird sound. Growl…we all got silent a moment as my face turned a light pink.

"I think Rosie's stomach is talking!" Sophie said surprised looking at it inquisitive.

I couldn't help but start laughing along with Saline. "I think your right again." I said to Sophie with a smile.

"Alright, well lets not just stand here with our tummy's growling, lets go eat!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is starting to warm everything back up! I hope you enjoy, read and review! God Bless!

Chapter 8.

Rosalinda's P.O.V.

Chewing on an apple Trent had gave me for breakfast, and a little debating with Saline and Sophie, I had decided to go out for a bit to get some air.

"Hey your that hedge-hedgehog!" A loud voice boomed surprised but stern.

Turning around to see who was yelling, I saw a man in a uniform, a face to familiar to forget, was struggling to pull his gun from his pocket.

My eyes widened in horror and I ran off nearly knocking over an elderly man.

"I'm really sorry-"

"Get back here you little pest, you wont get away this time!"

I ran startled down the streets as a group of soldier's began to gang up on me.

Many citizens looked at me surprised as I dodged around them and panted as I tried to figure out what I should do. Just as I thought the day was going well, a group of soldiers showed up.

I gasped as I was backed up into a corner.

"Oh please! Cant we just go one day with out this? What have I done to you?" I growled looking back.

The man shook his head with a glare.

"You nearly cost me my job! Your not going to get off that easy now that I gotcha where I want you! Boys common!"

There was five of them and only one of me…plus they had guns with sedate missiles. I was now against the dead end of a wall. Or I was going to be the dead one at the wall, He-he, stupid comparison. My body shook and I could feel my knees getting tight.

"Lets get ready to fire at target boys!" one of the men whispered.

"Someone help me please!" I cried out in the air.

I heard the locking of the guns, as they got closer. I gasped and covered my face in my hands.

"Lets get this over with…" I whispered on the verge of crying.

The men stared me down raising the guns just a mere six or seven feet away.

"Alright on my mark we shoot. One!"

I took a deep breath and stared them down hoping they would give me a chance to live…

"Two!"

Oh great…

"Thr-Ahh!" the man was cut off and a second later lying on the ground.

I gasped and looked around confused on what just happened, but what I saw next took me aback.

A tall hedgehog with a black sleek coat and dead red stripes stood protectively between the soldiers and myself, while looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Soldiers stand down!" he growled with a dark voice.

My heart skipped a beat and I began to become centered on him.

"This doesn't concern you!" One of the soldiers barked back holding his gun.

The hedgehog glared and backed up towards me.

"You bet my life it does. Now stand down, that's an order!"

The men ignored him and began shooting but the black blur rammed into the main soldier, leaving the two un-excepted individuals dazed.

"Go now!" he demanded just as he tackled another. Seeing I had a chance to escape, I began running.

"Grr! Get off me!" a deep voice growled.

Stopping and looking back, I saw the hedgehog struggling to control one of the men who was sending punches like crazy. For a moment I couldn't move, unsure what was happening. I wasn't hit was I? But a second later, I became angry and defensive, as the hedgehog was on the ground at gunpoint.

Letting out a gasp, I began running from behind to attack the men.

"No, leave him alone!" I cried out trying to pull the man and the gun off him.

As I continued to try and pull them both off, the soldier began choking the hedgehog whose face was becoming distressed.

Growling, I kicked the man as hard as my boot would let me, sending him down with outrageous curses and groans of discomfort. Just as the hedgehog was getting up nearly gagging from the lack of air, another man came up behind him raising his rifle.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped ramming into him. Both of us crashed to the ground as we were in a struggle for his rifle. I felt his hands grab my neck, and I began to see blurred visions around me.

"Chaos-Spear!" I heard a weak voice behind me.

A second later the man fell backwards and collapsed with anguish. Panting for a moment, I shoved the man off me troubled. Looking back to the fallen heroin, he was now in twinge from the intoxication of the soldiers.

"Oh no…no no no no…" I whispered standing up.

Running over, I looked at him mournfully. He was unconscious, he also had a gash to his head, and his arm and chest were badly wounded.

"Oh this is all my fault…" I wailed. "Why am I so stupid? Me, of all the…oh man, what am I going to do?" Kneeling down to the hedgehog, I tried to lift him up.

"Oph!" I fell backwards at my first try. He was just to dang heavy!

Trying to focus as I began to feel light headed, I pulled him up again, and continued dragging him down the road.

"Don't fall asleep…don't fall asleep…" I kept telling myself out loud.

I had finally gotten far enough from danger, and where he could rest. Gently laying him down in the nearby pasture, under a large oak tree, I observed his chafe, which was bleeding heavily. He looked terrible. His arm was bleeding massively, and his chest looked like he had been stabbed. His head was just minor, but I was concerned if he would have a concussion. 'Possibly from me dropping him so many times…' Intuitively, I knelt down and pulled off my scarf.

"Please be alright hedgehog, I could never forgive myself if…" I stopped myself not wanting to think of him dying.

Using my scarf as a binding and a swab, I attended the wounds. He growled in pain and began to shake in pain. Hesitantly I placed my hand on his head, I gently stroked him.

"Hush now, its alright…I'm here. Your safe."

Shadow's P.O.V.

I wonder how I got back on Earth…never less who is responsible for it. I sat in a tree in thinking this through, enjoying the serenity for once with out that faker driving me ballistic, until I heard a strange cry.

"Oh please! Can't we just go one day with out this?" turning my head sharply, I noticed right down by the alley, a group of G.U.N. agents were causing a commotion.

"Probably just another felon getting what they deserve." I growled closing my eyes again.

"Someone help me please!" this time I wasn't too sure on that note.

I could easily tell it was a girl, and something wasn't right. Running over quickly, I saw a young girl, no more different then me, cowering against the barrier.

"Stand down soldiers!" I said holding out my G.U.N badge. They looked at me but ignored my command. Just as they began counting down to shoot, I took aim and attacked. The militia began firing. Doing a kick and then a punch down, I managed to knock down some of the men.

"Go now!" I yelled to the girl. She had fear in her eyes but fled quickly.

Bracing myself, I began dashing at them. Knocking down another soldier, I was unaware of the one right behind me.

"Ahg!"

"Grr! Get off me!" the man cried, and in reflex, I was shot in my shoulder, causing me to lose balance.

"Leave him alone!"

It was that girl; I thought I told her to run, to get out of here…I thought furious. But a second later I could feel myself losing consciousness, causing me to fall beneath my feet. My mind became blurry and I was having a hard time figuring out what was happening. Looking up dreadfully, I could see the militia holding fire at me. Gritting my teeth I began to black out. The ultimate life form is better than this! Pull your self up! I yelled at myself inside. But everything else was fighting back.

"Don't you dare!"

Looking up, I saw the female hedgehog charge onto the man. Everything was a blur, but my eyes widened in horror as I could make out her being grabbed her by the throat, and sent tumbling to the ground. I narrowed my eyes, and with whatever strength I had left I aimed it at the man.

"Chaos-Spear!" I yelled with weak potency. A direct hit went through his chest, sending him to collapse on his side.

My breathing slowed, and I could tell that the anesthetize missile was coming into effect. Looking up to see the girl, she had tears in her eyes…those beautiful sapphire eyes. Where did that come from? This medication must be making me crazy. I thought as I began to groan in pain. My chest hurt terribly, as it felt harder to breath each minute. I could barley hear, but my nerves were still functioning, as my body fought the darkness that beckoned me to it.

"Ahh!" I howled grabbing my chest.

It just felt like I was punched right in my lungs, almost knocking the air out of me. I give up. I can't keep fighting this. Slowly and painfully, the darkness crept into my mind, causing me to fall in a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Thanks so much for reviewing it means a lot! I am loving these chapters here and I hope you do as well! I will be publishing up a new story soon so keep an eye open! ;) – Roxanne. **

Rosalinda's P.O.V.

The warm morning sun teased my eyes as I could feel the heat against my face. Squinting slightly, I opened them to see a gorgeous blue-sky morning. Smiling to myself I began stretching my arms while brushing my quills down contently. Opening my eyes, I looked around to realize the hedgehog was gone. Confused, I stood up and looked around.

"Where did he go?…"

"What are you looking for?" Someone asked in a deep tone.

"Huh?" Looking straight up in the large oak tree was the black and red striped hedgehog sitting casually.

I smiled cocking my head. "You actually." I replied looking at him curiously. I noticed the scarf I had bandaged him in was still in place, and he was looking at it with interest.

He began to adjust it, but then brought his eyes back to me.

"You should have left. Why did you come back?" he said looking at me with narrow eyes. Grabbing hold of the low branch, and hoisting myself up to him, I sat looking at him with significance.

"Because you were hurt, I couldn't just leave you…" I whispered with a small smile.

He looked at me for a moment, before looking away. I sighed at him and then crossed my legs on the branch.

"You know, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to get away." He looked at me as I said this.

"Are you some sort of criminal or something?" he asked arching an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I guess you could say that." I said with a slight giggle. "But, it's partially my fault as well. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I weren't so stupid."

"Stupid?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I have been chased and pushed around by those humans, I should have known better than to go back out again."

The hedgehog cocked his head seeming quite interested. I paused and looked at him shaking my head.

"When I saw you out there fighting those soldiers, and when you passed out, I thought you were dead…If I wasn't out again, you would of never gotten hurt…" he looked a bit sad that I was blaming myself but he shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Something wasn't right with those men, they never attack without reasoning first to a higher ranked soldier."

I sighed shaking my head. "It doesn't matter now." I mumbled.

He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head with a smirk.

"You know, humans aren't as bad as they seem. At least some aren't."

I smiled brushing my quills again, as he tried to lighten my mood. "My name is Rosalinda, what is yours?" he leaned back a bit trying to look tough as he broadened his chest.

"Its Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

I sighed.

What a suitable name for such a stunning hedgehog. I thought absentmindedly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shadow asked eyeing my peculiarly.

I instantly grimaced turning a bright red.

"I-I don't know what you mean." I said turning my head. He began chuckling again. Turning to him slightly, I eyed his wounds again. He began to try and remove them but was having difficulty.

I couldn't help but start laughing as he made a distraught face.

"Uhh, you want some help? I am just concerned about the gash, it was bleeding heavily last night." He looked at me for a second before his arm and chest, but then he crossed his arms.

"I think I'm fine." He said defensively.

Crossing my own arms, I shook my head.

"I beg to differ, its impossible for someone to under go an injury like that and just heal over one night!" I said with a serious expression.

He began laughing shaking his head. "I'm afraid not." Slowly, he began removing the bandages. Leaning over confused, I then realized there were neither cuts gashes nor scars!

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled surprised. Losing balance from the sudden insight, I began to tip backwards off the branch.

"Hang on-Wah!" Shadow tried grabbing my hand, but failed as we both fell.

Missing my arm and balance himself, Shadow was sent falling to the ground with me as well. Both of us opening our eyes, I realized I was on top of him! For a second we were locked in each other's eyes, until I began to feel humiliated.

"Whoops." I said giving a smile.

He blinked still as surprised as I was, but I simply flipped myself over and stood up. I looked away trying to hide my smile and blush at the same time.

"Err, how's your head?" Shadow asked scratching the back of his quills. I looked over slightly and then smiled.

"I'm alright, no harm done." He walked over and looked at me.

Oh darn, those gorgeous eyes. He was much taller than me, which made me feel even coy in his presence.

"Your… not from Mobious are you?" I asked as he looked down at me curiously.

He nodded not saying anything. I smiled feeling a little relieved, knowing I wasn't the only one here.

"Where are you going to go now Shadow?" I whispered as he smiled gently at me.

"I still have business I have to take care of." He said gesturing towards the men that were beginning to wake up.

My ears slanted down as I realized he was leaving.

"Shadow, thank you for helping me. Maybe sometime we will meet again." He made a disappointed glance back but nodded.

"Like wise." He answered before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

I smiled backing away and gave a weak wave good bye.

…


End file.
